Nueva Alumna
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: Aun con una derrota, Hinata y Kageyama seguían con la misma energía y entusiasmo que siempre los ha caracterizado. Pero qué pasaría si cierto día, llegara una nueva compañera quien resulta ser pariente de un antiguo senpai de nuestro setter. ¿Causaría estragos en su relación o los ayudaría a ser algo mas que simples compañeros de equipo? ADV: Shonnen Ai Kagehina y Leve Oiiwa.


Bueno, solo decir que soy nueva en esto asi que espero que lo disfruten ya que es el primer fic que subo

es un pequeño Kagehina y obviamente los personajes de haikyuu no me pertenecen, son de Haruichi Furudate...eso XD

* * *

><p>La mañana era bastante fría, no alentando las ganas de entrar a clase en la preparatoria Karasuno. Hinata se abrazó a sí mismo, arrepintiéndose de sólo traer puesta una bufanda. De igual forma entró a su salón, esperando que estuviera más cálido que en los pasillos y tampoco quería ser regañando por el capitán sí este se enteraba que se saltó la clase.<p>

- Buenos días - saludo el maestro una vez ingresó.

- Buenos días - respondieron sus alumnos al unísono.

- Les he traído una pequeña sorpresa - sonrio dando aires de misterio - entra - indicó mirando la puerta.

- ¡Hola a todos! Soy Iwaizumi Kimiko y seré su nueva compañera, es un placer conocerlos - saludo alegremente la castaña frente a ellos.

- Espero que sean amables con la recién llegada, puedes sentarte allí - indicó el puesto al lado del n°10.

- Hola - lo saludo al acomodarse en su nuevo sitio - espero que nos llevemos bien - sonrió algo sonrojada.

- Lo mismo digo - devolvió el gesto - por cierto soy Hinata Shouyo y sí tienes algún problema Iwaizumi-san, no dudes en contar conmigo - se apuntó intentando lucir confiable.

- Te tomaré la palabra entonces y puedes llamarme Kimi, Sho-chan.

- Muy bien - acepto algo apenado.

Las clases continuaron, llegando rápidamente la hora de la práctica. El pelinaranja más que emocionado, se precipito lo más rápido que pudo al gimnasio, topándose en su camino al enorme azabache, Kageyama Tobio.

- Como siempre tan ruidoso - bufó subiendo los pocos peldaños de la entrada.

- ¡Cállate! Además no tiene nada de malo tener energía.

- Tú siempre tienes demasiada.

- Eso-

- Buen día - saludó cortando al chico, quién le imitó de mala gana.

Después del usual calentamiento, prosiguió la práctica de recepciones, trabajando en conjunto, y un absoluto y tétrico silencio, el n°9 y 10.

- ¿Sabes? - el bajito rompió primero el silencio - hoy se nos unió una nueva chica a la clase - le contó recibiendo torpemente el balón y devolviéndolo.

- Ya veo - respondió sin interés.

- Es divertida y congeniamos al instante - espetó feliz, fastidiando un poco al pelinegro.

- Eh~ ¿y era linda?

- Muy linda, y lo mejor de todo es que también le gusta el vóley - le regresó para pelota a un crispado Kageyama - es geni-

Mas no pudo concluir la frase ya que el balón que le envió su compañero impactó de lleno en su rostro. Cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa, quejándose adolorido, mientras el pelinegro lo veía atónito, lo había lastimado por descuido.

La inexplicable irá disminuía drásticamente a medida que la culpa aumentaba. Los miembros del equipo al percatarse de lo ocurrido, corrieron a socorrer al pobre señuelo.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sugawara con su tono maternal lleno de preocupación.

- Estoy bien - respondió sobándose la nariz que quedó roja por el golpe. Elevó la vista para fulminar al causante - ¡¿que diablos te pasa?! - cuestionó furioso.

- Calma Hinata, fue un accidente - aseveró Daichi en el intento de tranquilizarlo.

- ¡No lo fue! ¡Lo hizo apropósito! - aseguró el pequeño.

- ¡Fue tú culpa! - gruñó el azabache, temblando ligeramente de frustración - sólo decías estupideces que colmaron mi paciencia.

- ¡¿Hah?! ¿Cuando hice eso? Solamente te conté de-

- Disculpen la intrusión.

Todos dejaron de prestar atención en la discusión y se centraron en la melodiosa y alegre voz que inundó el lugar. La sonriente chica buscó el rostro familiar de esa mañana, agrandando aún más su expresión al hacerlo.

- ¡Sho-chan! Por fin te encuentro - el muchacho en el suelo quedó confuso por su aparición.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - ella se acercó y acuclillo a su lado, contemplando la huella del golpe.

- Desapareciste sin decir nada y después de pasar horas buscándote - resoplo agotada - recordé que me dijiste que jugabas volleyball - le pico la punta de la nariz.

- ¡Eso duele Kimi! - se quejó apartando su mano.

- ¿Que te paso? Se ve doloroso.

- Bakayama y su estúpido control - refunfuño.

- ¿Hm? ¿Bakayama?

- ¿Por qué estás en Karasuno? - miro al dueño de la prepotente y fastidiada voz, ampliado su sonrisa.

- Vaya pero sí es Tobio-chan - se levantó junto a Shouyo - que coinciden-

- ¡No me vengas con eso! Oikawa-san e Iwaizumi-san debieron decírtelo.

- Tehee - se golpeó la cabeza con suavidad - que boba, ahora recuerdo que sí lo hicieron - admitió fingiendo vergüenza.

- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? - preguntó un aún más confundido Hinata.

- Por desgracia - suspiro pesadamente.

- ¿Eh? Por qué lo dices como sí no te agradara.

- Eres molesta - todos observaban la escena estáticos y curiosos.

- Y tú cruel - vio los rostros de todos los chicos que los rodeaban - Así que ustedes son los tipos de Karasuno, todos lucen geniales y confiables...- la alabanza logró sonrojarlos más sólo fue una sensación momentáneamente - es una lástima que perderán contra Tooru-nii y nii-chan - una vena apareció en la sien de cada uno, pero al igual que antes, sólo duro unos instantes.

- ¿Tooru-nii?

- ¿Nii-chan?

- Pero que torpe soy - tomo un poco de distancia, segura de que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella - ver a Tobio-chan me dejó más tonta de lo esperado - parada correctamente se cruzó de brazos - me llamó Iwaizumi Kimiko y soy-

- Es la hermana pequeña de Iwaizumi-san - se adelantó Kageyama.

- ¡¿El de Aoba Johsai?! - quiso corroborar Suga.

- El mismo - reafirmó Kageyama - siendo también amiga de la infancia de Oikawa-san.

- Yo quería contarles, le quitaste todo el misterio al asunto, estúpido Tobio-chan - rabeo inflando sus mejillas.

- Muy bien, se acabó la charla - todos miraron a Daichi - debemos volver al entrenamiento - está vez se dirigió a la chica.

- Ok, siento haber interrumpido - se inclinó levemente - fue bueno conocerlos, bye bye - se despidió saliendo del lugar.

- Es una chica extraña.

- Capitán - le llamó Tobio - prometo no tardar así que sí me disculpa..

- De acuerdo, ve - le permitió ausentarse unos minutos.

- Muchas gracias - se reverencio para ir tras la chica.

- Espe- ¡Kageyama! - gritó Hinata mas el otro paso de él - ese idiota - refunfuño apretando la pelota que tenía entre sus manos.

- Relájate Shouyo - golpeó su espalda Nishinoya - dijo que no tardaría, sólo se paciente, mientras tanto por que no practicas con tú senpai - se apuntó con orgullo.

- Osu...- aceptó sin mucho ánimo.

- Seguramente quería hablar con ella, no te desanimes - palmeo su hombro el n°2 antes de volver con el resto de tercero.

Sin embargo, por mucho que sus superiores intentaran animarlo, el sentimiento de amargura no se iba, aunque ni él siquiera supiera el porque estaba así.

- Kimiko-san - se detuvo al oírlo detrás.

- ¿Necesitas algo Tobio-chan? - este frunció el ceño - creí que tú cara ya no era tan aterradora pero veo que me equivoqué.

- ¿A que viniste? - preguntó secante.

- ¿Eso es lo que te inquieta? - asistió - oí de mi hermano de su victoria y pensé que estarías deprimido, creí que un rostro agradable te haría recuperar más rápido - espetó con sorna - no me mires así, estoy diciendo la verdad.

- No era necesario que te transfirieras por eso - exhaló mentalmente exhausto - siendo tú, seguro hay otro motivo.

- Puede que tengas razón - río entre dientes - pero lo mantendré como un secreto por el momento.

- Sigues siendo igual de retorcida, Iwaizumi-san no debió permitir que te relacionaras tanto con Oikawa-san - bufó dando media vuelta.

- Hahahaha, lo tomaré como un cumplido - lo observó alejarse un poco, para llamarlo nuevamente - ¿eso es todo lo que querías decir?

- Es todo - contesto sin detenerse.

- Sho-chan es muy lindo, ¿sabes? - freno, mirándola sobre el hombro con silenciosa irritación.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - sonrió complacida de atraer su atención.

- Digo que es completamente mi tipo y que podría ir tras él - declaró con burla.

- Ni lo intentes - se giró, enfrentando las iris grises de la chica.

- Eeh~ ¿y por qué debería obedecer?

- Sólo mantente lejos - apretó la mandíbula - no quiero...que se distraiga de los entrenamientos, no con lo idiota que es - le dio la espalda, retomando su andar.

- Como se esperaba del Rey de la Cancha - pronunció con ironía alejándose también.

Al abrir la puerta, la mayoría dejó de preocuparse de sus asuntos, prestándole toda su atención al retornado miembro. Consciente de su obvia curiosidad, en completo silencio se encaminó al único que ignoro su llegada.

- Hinata - este se sobresaltó al oírlo.

- Tardaste idiota - le aventó el balón - continuemos en donde lo dejamos - se colocó en posición para recibir - y está vez intenta no darle a mi cara - se mofó sonriendo ampliamente.

- Tsk - chasqueo la lengua divertido antes de volver a lo que estaban antes de la interrupción.

Recepciones, pases, lanzamientos, bloqueos, practicaron todos los aspectos básicos, en los que la gran mayoría aun estaba débil. Luego repasaron estrategias futuras con Ukai, además de las palabras inspiradoras de Take-chan, dando por terminada la práctica del día.

Luego de limpiar el gimnasio y cambiarse de ropa, Hinata y Kageyama se retiraron de la sala del club, juntos. Caminaban en absoluto silencio, sin siquiera intercambiar miradas entre ellos, incomodando a ambos, pero mayormente lo demostraba el más bajo. Este observaba de reojo al azabache, preguntándose todavía que habría ocurrido entre él y la muchacha.

- Ka-Kageyama-san…ettoo-

- Solo le pregunte que hacía en Karasuno – le contesto anticipándose a su pregunta.

- Ya-ya veo – silencio nuevamente – entonces ¿por que estas molesto? – aquello tomo por sorpresa al más alto.

- Yo no…-

- ¡Si lo estas! – le impidió contradecirle – tu cara siempre da miedo, pero desde que viste a Kimi – estiro su mano, tocando con delicadeza el entrecejo del N°9 – esto está más arrugado que de costumbre – Tobio se congelo aturdido al percatarse de que era cierto y que fuera precisamente Shouyo quien lo notara.

- Cierra la boca Hinata idiota – retrocedió estupefacto y ofendido del insulto.

- ¡Quien llama idiota a alguien es el idiota! – grito alterado, irritando al otro – ¡Gya! So-solo bromeaba Bakayama – con una mano sobre la cabellera naranja, comenzó a aplicar presión – du-duele…- se quejó, viéndolo con ojos aguados.

El pelinegro tragó sonoramente frente a la adorable imagen del chico retorciéndose con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos llorosos, quien inútilmente intentaba escapar. Lo miro con mayor detenimiento, notando que en su nariz aun permanecía un leve tinte rojo, causado por el anterior golpe.

Si bien le había "molestado" (jamás admitiría que fue mucho más que molestia) oírle hablar con tanto ánimo y entusiasmo de alguien más, no era motivo para perder el control e incluso haber llegado a lastimarlo. Le invadió el pesado sentimiento de culpa.

- Tu nariz…- suavizo su agarre e inconscientemente hizo igual con su expresión y tono – ¿aun te duele?

- ¡¿Que pasa contigo tan de repente?! – quedó confuso y apenado del brusco cambio de actitud – además, de quien crees que es…! – mas sus reclamos fueron acallados por la cara llena de sincera preocupación – estoy bien – murmuro desviando sus ojos de las iris oscuras.

- Lo lamento – revolvió con suavidad sus hebras salmones.

- Quiero un bollo de carne como compensación – exigió curvando sus labios alegremente y dando varios brincos.

- Tampoco es para tanto - golpeó su frente con su dedo índice.

- Yo quiero comerlos - hizo un leve puchero - ¿no quieres acompañarme acaso? - preguntó "inocentemente".

- Tú ganas - llevó sus manos a los bolsillos conteniendo el impulso de abrazarlo.

- ¡Yei! Kageyama comprara nikuman - aceleró el paso, llevando su bicicleta a un lado.

- Yo no dije eso - imitó al señuelo - espérame estúpido Hinata - y ambos salieron de los dominios de la escuela.

Cerca de la entrada no notaron que una castaña los había estado viendo y oyendo todo el tiempo. Sonrió satisfecha de confirmar sus sospechas con respecto a su relación y los sentimientos que parecía tener el armador.

- "No quiero que se distraiga de los entrenamientos" - recordó la excusa que le dio al advertirle que no se le acercara - más bien no quieres que te lo arrebaten de tú lado - río cubriendose la boca para no llamar la atención - esto se pondrá divertido - y dando pequeños saltos, también se retiró de escena.

- Nii-chan estoy en casa - gritó en la entrada, quitándose los zapatos.

- Yahoo~ Kimi-chan - un brillante castaño se asomó a saludarla.

- ¡¿Tooru-nii?! - se acerco al sonriente y llamativo setter - que sorpresa, supongo que viniste a pasar el rato con mi hermano - se quitó su bolso arrojandolo sobre la mesa.

- Vine a estar acaramelado con Iwa-chan - sintió el puño del mencionado golpear su cabeza.

- Qué crees que le dices a la hermana de alguien más Kusoikawa - le reprendio levemente sonrojado.

- Deberías ser más cariñoso con tú novio hermano.

- Kimi-chan tú sí me entiendes - otro golpe más.

- No le sigas el juego al idiota Kimiko - resoplo avergonzado - ¿y como te fue en tú primer día? - quiso cambiar de tema.

- Fue muy divertido, todos fueron muy amables - comentó con entusiasmo, acomodandose los tres en el cuarto de Hajime.

- ¿Viste a Tobio-chan? - interrogó Oikawa sobandose todavía la cabeza.

- ¡Sí! Hubieras visto su cara cuando me vio, fue algo único - recordó divertida - y fue mejor aún cuando se entero de que era compañera de Sho-chan y que además nos estábamos llevando de maravilla.

- Así que conociste a Chibi-chan - ella asistió alegre.

- Es tal como lo escribieron - su mirada se ensombrecio un poco - y también comprobé el cambio de Tobio.

- Ahora se ve que disfruta realmente el voley en equipo - comentó el ojigris.

- Y todo gracias al pequeñin.

- Es porque Sho-chan es muy mono - se removido inquieta y a la vez animada - sí él no hace algo, puede que yo me lo quede.

- Pero a ti-

- Bien, eso es todo - se paro cortando la frase de su hermano - ya que Tooru-nii está aquí, iré a la casa de alguna amiga - se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, dedicadoles una sonrisa juguetona - no quiero interrumpir su tiempo de pareja.

- Espe-

- Como se esperaba de Kimi-chan, gracias por comprender - le gritó Oikawa.

- Volveré a la hora de la cena - y cerró la puerta de entrada tras de sí.

- Tú hermanita siempre es tan considerada.

- Siento que en cierto punto fallé como hermano mayor - le rodeo un aura oscura al N°4.

- Yo creo que lo haces excelente.

- El sólo haber permitido que la corrompieras, significa que lo hice.

- ¡¿Eh?! Que cruel Iwa-chan...- se abrazó al cuello de este - yo sólo la he cuidado lo mejor posible ya que es tú hermana pequeña.

- Enseñarle tus malas costumbres no pienso que fuera la mejor forma de hacerlo - intentaba apartarlo con todas sus fuerzas - le pegaste ese carácter tuyo, retorcido y manipulador.

- ¡Yo no soy así!

- Con todas esas chicas que babean por ti sin siquiera conocerte, me cuesta creerlo - Tooru acercó su rostro al contrario, con una sonrisa provocativa.

- ¿Estas celoso~? - una vena se remarcó en la sien del más bajo.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías o te golpeare! - pero en cuanto levanto la mano para atacarlo, el otro la atajó.

- Te he dicho que no debes estarlo, Iwa-chan es el único que está en mi corazón - se inclinó, rozando los labios ajenos.

- Eres un idiota - se colocó rojo hasta las orejas.

- Aún así me amas también - exclamó para besarlo nuevamente, exigiendo más está vez.

Y con eso dicho, supo que tenía la batalla pérdida y que no podía refutarle nada más al armador

- Al día siguiente -

La mañana pasó más rápida de lo esperado, marcando el reloj ya la hora del almuerzo. Hinata tomó su bento, dispuesto de ir a buscar a cierto azabache, porque habían quedado de comer juntos el día anterior. Cuando el pelinaranja iba a cruzar la puerta, una voz femenina y una mano, lo sostuvo del brazo deteniendo su andar.

- Sho-chan ¡almorcemos juntos! - sugirió prácticamente colgándose de su brazo.

- Kimi, yo…- incomodo rasco su mejilla, sin atreverse a mirarla ni rechazarla directamente.

- ¿Comerás con Tobio-chan? – Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al verse descubierto. – Si es así, ¿puedo acompañarlos? – lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Pero…- se mordió el labio – "no quiero que Kageyama le preste tanta atención" – pensó un poco frustrado.

- Solo por hoy – ocultó sus ojos con el flequillo – no conozco a nadie más…. ¿Por favor? – el señuelo suspiró rendido y con algo de lástima.

- Muy bien – aceptó y la chica sonrió satisfecha y triunfante de lograr su cometido, aunque este no se percató de ello.

- Gracias Sho-chan – su expersion volvio a irradiar alegría – prometo no molestar en su cita – el Nº10 de nuevo se coloco rojo.

- ¡Q-q-que es-estas di-diciendo Ki-Kimi!

- ¿Acaso no están saliendo?- preguntó con fingida inocencia, sabiendo muy bien que no era así.

- ¡Po-po-por su-supuesto que no-no! – corrigió de inmediato, mas rojo que un tomate maduro.- so-solo somos a-amigos y com-compañeros de equipo – su corazón se contrajo al pronunciar aquello.

- Así que no te molesta que ambos sean hombres. –no pudo negarlo, evitando el contacto visual.

- E-eso….

- ¿Te gusta? – mas no pudo seguir sacando información ya que se toparon en el pasillo con el dichoso setter.

- Hinata idiota, hasta cuando me tendras esperando – el más bajo no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara – oye, ¿por qué estás tan rojo?

- Sentimos la tardanza – hablo llamando la atención del Nº9, quien no oculto su enojo – nos entretuvimos conversando de ciertas "cosas" importantes - sonrió con burla.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – resistiendo el impulso de gritarle, se dirigió al aún avergonzado chico.

- Vamos, no lo digas como si no quisieras verme – se alejo de Shouyo, tomando ahora al otro del brazo.

- En verdad no lo deseo – resoplo molesto – y suéltame maldita sea – pero ella se rehusaba.

- ¿Seguro~? Pues bien podría – miro a Hinata y cuando iba a soltarlo, Tobio la detuvo al entender sus intenciones – ¿puedo entonces?

- Has lo que quieras.

El pelinaranja caminaba tras ellos silenciosamente. Todavía pensando en la conversacion que tuvo con Kimiko antes de que apareciera el azabache. Los observaba melancólicamente, con un ligero dolor en el pecho al verlos tan juntos uno del otro.  
>Kageyama por su parte, no podía estar más fastidiado de tener a la tipa pegada a él como chicle, pero preferia eso a que Iwaizumi se lo hiciera al señuelo.<br>Llegaron e instalaron en el patio trasero del colegio, algo alejados del tumulto de gente de otros cursos. En silencio sacaron sus comidas y después de dar las gracias, prosiguieron a degustarlos.

- Sho-chan, eso se ve delicioso, tu madre debe ser una gran cocinera.- aseguró animada.

- Es lo normal, supongo.

- Bueno, yo me encargo del mio y a veces nii-chan también ayuda.

- Ya veo, aunque es difícil imaginarlo – le era imposible con la aparente tosca actitud del mayor.

- Hahaha, supongo que si – Tobio se mantenía al margen de la charla – ¿puedo probar algo?

- Claro – cogió una croqueta de carne, en plan de dárselo a la joven.

Sin embargo su muñeca fue sujeta por el azabache antes de que los palillos pudiesen siquiera aproximarse a la boca de la chica. Ambos confundidos de la acción del armador, guardaron silencio, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Este por su parte, sin pena ni duda, llevó esa comida a la boca propia, saboreando la ya conocida y exquisita cocina de la madre del menor.

- Delicioso - se relamio al terminar de tragar.

- Pff~ Kageyama-kun sí querías un poco sólo tenías que pedirlo - el otro sólo apartó la mirada comenzando a sentir la vergüenza de lo recién hecho - abre grande y di "aahh" - le ofreció algo sonrosado algo más de su bento.

- No hagas algo tan vergonzoso bobo - aun así obedeció al pequeño.

- No seas tímido - Kimiko podía ver las flores y el fondo rosa rodeando a los dos jugadores - sé que te gusta así que traje más para poder compartirla contigo.

- Ejem - forzosamente aclaró su garganta, sacando a ambos de su mundo empalagoso.

- ¡Ah! Tú también querías, ¿no es cierto? - Kimi negó el gesto, sintiéndose derrotada y algo intimidada por la mirada asesina que le dirigía el mayor.

- Ya no es necesario, perdí el apetito.

- Pero sí no has comido nada - chequeó el bento ajeno.

- Podría morir por muchos excesos - ya fuera por la tierna imagen de Hinata o el aura homicida de Kageyama.

- ¿Eh? - ladeo la cabeza al no comprenderla.

- En serio que no es nada - acarició la cabellera del pelinaranja, siendo fulminada todavía más por el azabache.

Regresaron a sus salones, y Kimiko como venganza por la escena que le hizo presenciar el armador, al momento de tomar caminos separados, le dedicó la sonrisa más burlesca que fue capaz de encontrar, irritandolo automáticamente al comprender que la colocaba para decirle que ahora "Sho-chan" estaría a su disposición sin interrupciones.

Al finalizar las clases del día, se dio un anuncio de último momento, informando que las actividades de todos los clubes quedaban canceladas. En cuanto oyó el mensaje por el altavoz, el pequeño bloqueador central se desanimo en un segundo, rodeandolo un aura oscura y depresiva.

- ¡Espera Sho-chan!

- ¿Necesitas algo Kimi? - corrió hasta él, apoyándose en sus rodillas al alcanzarlo.

- Quiero proponerte algo - sonrió con un poco de malicia, pasando desapercibida por el N°10.

- ¿Pro-proponerme que cosa? - el sugerente tono de voz lo puso levemente nervioso.

- Pero antes de eso, vayamos a un sitio más privado - se llevó una mano a la cara, luciendo algo avergonzada.

- De acuerdo - acepto sintiéndose aún más tímido comenzando su marcha.

Kageyama rebuscó su celular en el bolsillo al sentirlo vibrar, sin tener ganas realmente de ver de que podría tratarse. Contempló la pantalla entre sorprendido y molesto al descubrir quién había enviado el mensaje.

"From: Kimiko-san

To: Tobio-chan 3

Sí no puedes encontrarnos, te aseguro de que haré mío a Shouyo, después de todo es demasiado lindo 3 *w*"

- Mierda - apretó tanto la mandíbula como el teléfono en sus manos.

Y sin perder más tiempo, salió corriendo para localizar a los dos chicos.

No le costo hallarlos, encontrándo a ambos cerca de la máquina de bebidas. Hinata estaba rojos hasta las orejas, sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna, observando a la muchacha enfrente suyo. Ella por su parte no mostraba ni un ápice de vergüenza.

- ¡Me gustas! - Kageyama se sobresalto al oírla alzar la voz - lo diré las veces necesarias, hasta que seas capaz de responderme correctamente - suavizó su expresión, intentando tranquilizar a Shouyo.

- Lo haré - tomo una enorme bocanada de aire, preparándose mentalmente.

- No lo hagas...- murmuró el azabache, quién estaba oculto viendo la escena - por lo que más quieras...- su corazón colgaba de un hilo, estático, esperando lo peor.

- Cuando quieras - la chica brillaba expectante de esas palabras.

- Me-me...

- ¿Sí? - le alentó al no oírlo y viendo que habría la boca sin decir nada concretamente.

- Me gus-

- ¡Detente! - saliendo de su escondite, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del pelinaranja, frenando su "respuesta".

- Ka-Ka-Ka...- ni siquiera era capaz de decir el nombre del recién aparecido, inundado en nervios y un rojo intenso.

- ¡Te dije que te mantuvieses alejada de él! - ella sólo sonreia ante la intimidante mirada del setter - ¡es mío! No te atrevas siquiera a ponerle los ojos encima - tanto Hinata como Iwaizumi abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

- Felicidades Sho-chan - se tomo las manos tras de sí - ahora que tal sí le dices lo que estábamos practicando - el señuelo no podía estar más rojo.

- ¿Practicar? ¿De que diablos me estas hablando? - Tobio no comprendía a la risueña joven.

- Le pregunté a Sho-chan sí le gustaba alguien en estos momentos y me contó que sí pero que no sabía como decirle - inició su relato - así que me ofrecí para que lo practicasemos, pero creo que ya no tendrá problemas para expresarlo - el bajito se sujeto a la chaqueta del N°9.

- Ka-Kageyama - elevó timidamente la vista hacia la del más alto - po-por qué dijiste e-eso - ahora el sonrojo de Tobio competia con el de Shouyo.

- Porque me gustas - golpeó sin mucha fuerza la cabeza del N°10 - y cómo diablos se te ocurre decirle eso a alguien más que no sea yo, idiota - le regañó todavía molesto por la malinterpretada situación.

- Lo siento - lo abrazó y el mayor lo envolvió entre sus brazos correspondiendo el gesto - también me gustas Bakayama - sus corazones latian en una misma sintonía.

- Ustedes dos son idiotas por igual - resoplo resignada la castaña - mira que no darse cuanta que sentía el otro cuando es tan obvio - sacudio la cabeza, fingiendo decepción - espero que sean honestos con sus palabras y no tanto con sus acciones - ambos se separaron apenados de lo hecho.

- Kimiko-san, ¿por qué hiciste todo esto?

- Es algo lógico - sin atreverse a mirarlo, se alejaba poco a poco - fue por la misma razón por la que me transferí a Karasuno, pero eso es algo que ni siquiera vale la pena mencionar - y con eso dicho, desapareció del lugar.

- En verdad no puedo entenderla - Hinata seguía con la vista pegada por donde ella se había ido.

- Pienso que es más amable de lo que pretende - sonrió de lado para concentrarse plenamente en el pelinegro - es una buena chica - aquel comentario sincero y despreocupado fastidio al más alto.

- Tch - dando media vuelta, empezó a alejarse de él.

- Pero no te cedere a nadie - declaró abrazándose a la espalda de Tobio - todo Kageyama es sólo mío.

- No digas algo tan vergonzoso tan fácilmente - más no intentó safarse.

- ¡Acabas de decirle lo mismo a Kimiko!

- Porque yo sí puedo hacerlo - a Hinata le resaltaba la vena en la sien - a un torpe como tú le faltan cien años para poder declarar algo así.

- ¡¿Hah?! ¡¿A que viene está estúpida dictadura?! - reclamaba separadose del más alto - sí es así ¡tomaré mi confesión de vuelta! - sentenció cruzandose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

- ¡N-no puedes hacer eso estúpido Hinata! - sujeto al pequeño del hombro, obligandolo a verlo.

- ¡Lo haré! - le saco la lengua en señal de burla - aunque sí dices que te gusto, podría considerarlo.

- No diré eso de nuevo, ¡me oíste claramente la primera vez!

- Entonces me marchó con mi confesión hacia otro lado - sin embargo el agarré de Tobio le impidió moverse - ¡hey! Déjame-

- Maldito idiota - se inclinó y apodero de la boca ajena, aturdiendo al pelinaranja - con esto no habrá quejas - sonrio de lado satisfecho al ver el sonrojado rostro de Shouyo - pero sí insistes - iba a besarlo nuevamente mas la mano del otro se lo impidió.

- N-no es ne-necesario - nervioso evitaba los ojos del setter.

- Entonces ¿que es lo que sientes por mi? - sujeto del menton al señuelo, burlandose un poco del comportamiento tan tímido del usual extrovertido del muchacho.

- Rey idiota, lo sabes muy bien - murmuro haciendo un ligero puchero.

- ¿Que cosa sé? - cuestionó con sorna.

- ¡Que me gustas!

Irritado, se abrazó al cuello del armado y junto sus labios en un tímido y casto beso. Tobio sorprendido de que el N°10 reaccionar así, le tomó tiempo el responder y tomar el control de la situación, profundizando aquel acto lleno de amor. Se separaron al cabo de un rato, jadeantes en busca de algo de oxígeno.

Al encontrarse sus orbes, no pudieron contener la tierna sonrisa que ahora surcaba sus labios. Buscaron la mano ajena y entrelazando sus dedos, sellaron la promesa de mantenerse al lado del otro no solamente en la cancha, sí no también en la vida de pareja que acababan de comenzar.

-0-

- Kusoikawa, por que tienes que molestarme también hoy - bufo sin mirar al más alto.

- Que cruel~ - hizo un pequeño berrinche - es malo querer pasar el día con mi adorable novio - cuestionó con un puchero.

- ¡¿Hah?! - lo fulmino intensamente, intimidando al capitán - ¿que dijiste inútil? - pregunto con voz de ultratumba.

- ¡No seas así Iwa-chan! Sólo te acompañaba en tus compras - replicó infinitamente.

- Tú sólo quieres autoinvitarte y cenar en mi casa - reprocho agotado.

- Culpable - admitió sin escrupulos.

- Sólo eres un sinvergüenza sin remedio - Oikawa ensancho su sonrisa al ver que su pareja cedia fácilmente a sus caprichos.

Y con esto los dos continuaron caminando en silencio. De vez en vez el setter despegaba sus iris cafés del rematador para ver por donde iban, y fue en una de estas ocasiones que reconoció una cabellera castaña sentada en una banca cercana.

- ¡Kimi-chan! - agito su mano, llamando la atención de la menor que miro en otra dirección, ocultado su expresión - ¿Are? ¿No me oyó? - ladeo su cabeza confuso al no recibir la usual respuesta de la chica.

- Hey Kimiko - le llamó su hermano ya estando a su lado - que pasó - se sentó junto a ella.

- Nada - negó con tono bajo.

- Tú rostro no dice eso Kimi-chan - Tooru se sentó en el otro extremo de la banca, quedando la joven entre ambos jugadores.

- Tiene que ver con Kageyama - fue más una afirmación.

Al oír ese nombre, las lágrimas que tanto trató de contener escaparon sin compasión de sus ojos. Se abrazo al N°4 sollozando ya sin control. El mayor la recibió sin queja y envolviendola entre sus brazos, la consolaba dando suave palmaditas sobre su melena en el intento de calmarla.

- ¿Estas mejor? - le preguntó una vez se alejo un poco. Ella negó - ¿te rechazó? - silencio.

- Creo que tendré que darle una lección a mi Kawai Kohai - espeto con enfado.

- Tooru-nii - lo miro asombrada por su reacción - aunque hagas eso las cosas no cambiarán - habló ya más compuesta - además no es que me haya rechazado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tobio-chan tiene a Sho-chan en su corazón - los recordó abrazándose - así que era inútil incluso declararme ya que ambos se quieren y necesitan mutuamente.

- No me digas que-

- Sí, les dí un pequeño empujoncito - confesó con una amarga sonrisa.

- Kimi-chan, ¿eres masoquista acaso? - pregunto el más alto más serio de lo normal.

- ¡Hey Oikawa! ¡No le digas esas cosas! - le reprendio, temiendo que la hiciera llorar, pero fue una enorme sonrisa la que les devolvió.

- Puede que tengas razón - aceptó rascándose la mejillas - pero yo sólo quería su felicidad y sí sólo puede obtenerla al lado de alguien tan idiota y despistado como él...sólo me queda hacerme a un lado de su camino y no molestarle más - pequeñas gotitas corrían una a una de nuevo por sus mejillas - sé eso muy bien y aún así duele Hajime-Nii-chan.

Iwaizumi la abrazó sin decir nada más, permitiéndole desahogarse oculta en su pecho. El más alto se unió al gesto, abrazando a ambos. Y los tres se sumieron en su mundo, declarando que se apoyarian sin importar que, como la pequeña familia que parecían ser.

- Ok, hora de ir a casa a cenar - exclamó el castaño mayor, estirandose una vez estuvo de pie.

- ¿Que harás Nii-chan? - pregunto imitando a su hermano.

- Mama-Iwa hará tú favorito - informó el armador enseñándole el contenido de las bolsas.

- ¡Cierra la boca Kusoikawa! - le lanzó una pelota de voley que saco magicamente de la nada.

- Iwa-chan no es bueno que ocultas tú vergüenza con golpes "al menos no para mi integridad física" - pensó lo último, temiendo ser golpeado por su novio.

- Sólo quédate allí y muere de una vez maldito bastardo - tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el capitán que no dudo en colgarse de su brazo.

La chica miro a los dos chicos hablando y coqueteando sin preocupaciones (más bien a su hermano gritar y golpear a su pareja, que era casi lo mismo xD) y recordó sólo una última vez a los de Karasuno, dispuesta a dejar ir porfin a su primer amor. Los mayores al no verla a su lado, se giraron y agitaron sus manos para que se diera prisa. Con una enorme y sincera sonrisa dejó su pasado atrás y tomo a ambos de cada brazo para ir a cenar con su preciada familia.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Cualquier opinion buena o mala es bienvenida, ya que me ayudaran a mejorar y darme el valor de subir mis otras historias, si quieren. Espero que les haya sacado una sonrisa y no odien a Kimi :c<p> 


End file.
